User blog:Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12/The Story of Bloons Part 2: Bloons Super Monkey
I know the story of bloons was done by Metaright, but I just felt like it. Chapter 1 I had my dartbox. I grasped my Boomerang. I flicked my Plasma Whip. I was Super Monkey. I started smashing bloons in the valley. There were bloons of all colors- even some the commander didn't tell me. Instead of just the cheap Red and Blue Bloons, there were Green, Yellow and Pink ones! When I popped them, they dropped little blops. I decided to bring them with me. Chapter 2 I stopped by a little shop after a valley's worth of bloons. The shop owner asked me if I had any "power blops". Right away, I figured what they were- the blops the bloons dropped. I decided it was okay to tell him my objective. After I finished telling him the story, he said, "You are a fine monkey indeed. But those things you got aren't worth fighting solo. How about I give you a new dartbox that throws 4 darts, another boomerang, and a whip of four?" "Sure," I replied. "But how much do they cost?" " Let me see. About 6000." he said. "You do have enough, right?" I checked my pocket. "Well yes, I have 10000." "Here," he said as he handed me the new dartbox, another boomerang, and a plasma whip that divided into four. I gave him the 6000 blops as well as my old dartbox and whip. "Thanks!" He said, "No problem. But, soon these things will render useless. Remember to stop by more stores along the way." Chapter 3 Meanwhile, at Castle Bloon(Positioned in space), the Brutal Floating Behemoth, or the BFB, entered the main hall. A Yellow Messenger Bloon ran in, hustling. "Now Now," BFB asked. "Why the hustle?" The messenger replied, rather worried, "Sir! This monkey has destroyed all five of the classic bloons that were positioned at the rural valley." He showed BFB a picture of me. "Hmm... a Super Monkey you say?" said the BFB. "Yes! He is heading through the tropical forest!" "He won't stand a chance. Send the Rainbow Bloons, as well as the Ceramic Bloons. And hurry up!" The BFB didn't seem to be nervous or frightened. Chapter 4 I started popping five kinds of bloons for a while. "This is getting boring, guys! Can't this get better?" I said to the bloons. The five types were all scared and stayed silent. Suddenly, the whole forest flashed! A mysterious voice called to me, "Are you the one that popped the bloons at the rural valley?" Before I could reply, the Rainbows and Ceramics attacked. I started popping them, but they were definitely tougher. "Knock it off! Seriously!" I got angry. I bumped into a giant Ice Cream Cone, which dissolved. "Huh?" I was confused. All the bloons froze. I decided to ignore the confusion, because this was my chance. Chapter 5 Yet again, there was a store. I had earned lots of blops.(A grand 16000!) The owner told me, "I've seen you use the power up, which only pure Super Monkeys can do. You've proven yourself perfect. But those ragged old things can't help you any longer. Here's what. Usually the Second Upgrades are 10000, but I'll sale it just for you. 5000 blops will do." "Hey, nice rhyming!" I said sarcastically. "I'll take the price." He modified my dartbox, and said, " Now your dartbox will give more damage." He gave me two rather heavy missle launchers to switch with my boomerangs. After that, I gave him the blops. "Thanks!" Chapter 6 Back at Castle Bloon, the Yellow Messenger gave BFB the message. "ERRRGH!" BFB did not accept this fail softly. But what he did do was to send the bloons in patterns. "Uh, sir, do you think patterns are good enough?" Messenger asked. "Of course! I've made the second wave random, too!" BFB replied, triumphantly. Chapter 7 In Antarctica, no penguins were around. "Huh, weird." Suddenly bloons attacked! I easily figured the pattern, and striked. I found a giant, yellow blop. I wondered if it was a power up. And guess what? Curiosity powered the monkey. My whole body turned yellow. I wondered what it was, but the bloons were coming random now! Without thinking, I tried to use my items, but instead, millons of Sunrays blasted out! "Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" I was a Sun god! Chapter 8 I collected a millon blops from the Sun god experience! Yet another store was around. I asked the owner for the third upgrade. He said, "Okay. That's about 15000." I payed him the blops, and he gave me a box in trade with my dartbox. It had a Laser symbol on it with two darts. He also modified my Missle launchers so they will target bloons, and gave me two more missles of the same kind. Also, I got a whip of two. "Each whip has the power of four normal ones," the owner said. Chapter 9 As usual, Messenger reported the news to BFB. But this time, he showed a videotape. BFB was not surprised until the Sun god experience. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" (Will post more tomorrow) Category:Blog posts